Oak Ridge, Tennessee
Oak Ridge is a city in Anderson and Roane counties in Tennessee. The population of the city is 29,330, making it the largest in the county. Oak Ridge was established in 1942 as a production site for the Manhattan Project—the massive American, British, and Canadian operation that developed the atomic bomb. As it is still the site of Oak Ridge National Laboratory and Y-12 National Security Complex, scientific development still plays a crucial role in the city's economy and culture in general. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 82.00% White (24,050) 9.19% Other (2,694) 8.82% Black or African American (2,586) 12.7% (3,724) of Oak Ridge residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Oak Ridge has below average to average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 6 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.25 murders a year. Pokemon See the Anderson and Roane County pages for more info. Fun facts * Following the U.S. Supreme Court decision in Brown v. Board of Education (1954) that segregated public schools were unconstitutional, the Oak Ridge officials changed their policy and desegregated the schools. The nearby high school in Clinton was desegregated in the fall of 1956. It was later bombed and closed. Oak Ridge provided space at a recently vacated elementary school building (the original Linden Elementary School) for the education of high school students from Clinton for two years while Clinton High School was being rebuilt. Robertsville Junior High School, serving the west half of Oak Ridge, was desegregated at the same time as the high school. Elementary schools in other parts of the city and Jefferson Junior High School, serving the east half of the city, were desegregated slowly as African-American families moved into housing outside of Gamble Valley. In 1967, Scarboro Elementary School was closed, and black students from Gamble Valley were bused to other schools around the city. ** Following the Brown decision, public accommodations in Oak Ridge were also integrated, although this took a number of years. In the early 1960s, Oak Ridge briefly experienced protest picketing against racial segregation in public accommodations, notably outside a local cafeteria and a laundromat. * Boeing operated a manufacturing plant in the city beginning in the early 1980s, but closed in 2007. IPIX, Remotec (now a subsidiary of Northrop Grumman), and several other technology-based companies have been founded in Oak Ridge, including Greg LeMond's carbon fiber-manufacturing business, LeMond Composites. Several radioactive waste processing companies, including EnergySolutions, have operations in Oak Ridge. * Oak Ridge is home to the American Museum of Science and Energy. * The Department of Energy runs Oak Ridge National Laboratory, a nuclear and high-tech research establishment at the site, and performs national security work. Titan, a supercomputer at the National Laboratory, was named the world's fastest supercomputer in 2012. It was surpassed in 2013 by China's Tianhe-2 supercomputer. However, in June 2018 the Department of Energy announced that the USA had retaken the crown of "world's fastest supercomputer" from China after IBM and the Oak Ridge National Laboratory (ORNL) unveiled "Summit", a new supercomputer that is claimed to be more than twice as powerful as the current world leader, with a peak performance of 200,000 trillion calculations per second. By comparison, China's Tianhe-2 has a processing power of 93 petaflops (93,000 trillion calculations per second). * Megan Fox was born in Oak Ridge. The Oak Ridge Boys came from here as well. * Oak Ridge has a decent amount of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, a landing strip, a few shopping centers, Walmart, Nintendo World, some local restaurants and businesses, Kroger, a bit of hotels/motels, a few RV parks, some public battle fields, a showcase theater, a few sports complexes, Aldi, Hobby Lobby, Food City, some auto parts places and car dealerships, a few chain restaurants, Home Depot, Tractor Supply Co., a country club, The Mounds-Disc Golf Course, Haw Ridge Park, Children's Museum of Oak Ridge, Belk, Cinemark Tinseltown USA, a bowling alley, the International Friendship Bell, and a few other things. Category:Tennessee Cities